Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to electronic devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to activity cooperation between electronic devices.
Related Art
Recent advances in computer technology have enabled manufacturers to produce powerful computing devices in various form factors, thereby enabling users to use a device as small and portable as a smartphone or a tablet to perform tasks that once required a desktop or laptop computer. Because of these advances, users often possess and use multiple computing devices, e.g., a smartphone while on the road, a tablet in meetings, and a laptop or desktop computer at a desk.
Although a user may possess different devices, each with powerful computing capabilities, in certain cases, the user may find him- or herself using a device that is ill-suited for a task being performed or for the situation that the user is in. For example, the user may need to enter data at a device that does not have a keyboard or touch screen, whereas other devices the user possesses may provide a virtual and/or physical keyboard. As another example, the user may be viewing a presentation or playing a game on a device that lacks easily manipulated controls for controlling the viewing of the presentation or the playing of the game.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.